Small-diameter capillary tubes filled with mercury are presently used in gas-filled display panels to provide a source of mercury which is released from the capsule at a desired time in the manufacturing process. These capillaries are used in large numbers in multi-register panels such as SELF-SCAN panels, and, at the present time, there is no known apparatus for making such capsules economically in large numbers.